The changing of materials handling tools mounted on a backhoe dipperstick traditionally has been a laborious and timeconsuming job. Some have suggested simplifying this task by connecting different tools to, rather than replacing, the bucket; or by providing connecting mechanisms on the tool and dipperstick which reduce the time and effort required for tool change-over. Such schemes have suffered from various drawbacks, principally the need for precise vertical alignment of the tool and dipperstick, the inability of the backhoe operator to change tools himself, the danger presented by improperly or incompletely connected tools, and the requirement that a different set of tools be provided for each size or type of backhoe. The systems shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,738, issued Jan. 27, 1976, and my copending application Ser. No. 923,379, filed July 10, 1978, permit any of a wide range of materials handling tools to be connected to any type of backhoe, permit a single operator to change tools, often without leaving his seat; eliminate the danger of falling tools, and permit the same tools to be used with either a fixed or a swinging connector. That shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,203, issued Nov. 11, 1978, has most of the advantages of the systems of U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,738 and copending application Ser. No. 923,379, and requires no change to conventional dippersticks and bucket linkages and only slight modification to the conventional tools to be attached thereto. Both of said patents and said application are here incorporated by reference.